Christmas Miracles Come In All Sizes
by jtbwriter
Summary: A New Second Chances: When their daughter has to make some hard decisions, Rick and Laurie handle it in different ways; will a sudden crisis bring them together? All Reviews Constructive Criticism Welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Christmas Miracles Come In All Sizes.  
A Simon and Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story  
  
When their daughter has to make some hard decisions on her own,  
Rick and Laurie handle it in different ways; will a sudden crisis bring  
them together?  
  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
Laurie headed toward her car, happy that she and Rick had made up about her and Robin's talk. She couldn't undo her foolish words to her daughter, but at least Rick understood why she told Robin what Grandmother Casey had said.  
  
Noticing a blue mini-van parked next to her jeep, she realized it was parked at an angle that could cause either car to scratch the other. As she looked around to see if the driver was in the vicinity, she heard someone call, "Mrs. Simon." Standing on the driver's side of the jeep was a well-dressed woman, and Laurie assumed she was the driver of the vehicle. "Yes?"  
  
Suddenly something was thrown over her head, her arms were pinned down and she felt herself being dragged, then pushed on to a metal floor. "NO!", Laurie screamed, managing to kick backwards and free one arm. Trying to rip the material from her face, she froze when she heard a firm voice say, "Stop fighting, Mrs. Simon, or we'll kill your daughter!" Instantly she felt her arms tied behind her, then her ankles were bound and she was slid against a metal wall. An engine sounded, then she realized the van was moving, dear God, I've been kidnapped, and Robin? Frantically she wriggled her fingers until she reached the button on her watch then pressed it twice, turning the transmitter on. Finding it hard to breathe, she tried to raise her head, then a feminine voice ordered her to stop moving.  
  
"Please, I feel sick, I can't breathe." she begged, hearing her voice muffled in the material against her face. There was silence, then the voice answered, "All right, close your eyes and don't move."  
  
Shutting her eyes, Laurie tried to mentally call out to Rick and Steve Austin, then inhaled deeply when the cloth around her face was removed. As she opened her mouth to take another breath, a gag was thrust into it, and a blindfold was wrapped around her eyes. "No!" she moaned, then felt a cold shiver through her body. Steve called back to her, "Laurie, what's happened, where are you?"  
  
"Steve, I've been kidnapped, two women, one of them told me they'd kill Robin if I fought them!" She pictured what had just taken place, then "heard" his reply. "Honey, Rick says someone grabbed Robin about 30 minutes before they took you. A.J. got a call from Ian when it happened, he tried to give chase but lost the van. Rick ran downstairs when he saw them throw you into the vehicle, but you were gone when he got outside." Terrified, Laurie wanted to scream, then Steve tried to comfort her. "Laurie, we'll find you and Robin, don't worry. Just stay calm, Rick is already trying to trace your signal. Oscar and Rudy are on their way from the ranch, we'll be on your trail very soon." Trying not to cry, she told her friend, "tell Rick I love him, and I'll try not to panic. As soon as I get to Robin, I'll try to find out where we are." A wave of calm came over her, then a faint call from her husband. "I love you, too." "Please Rick, find us! " she thought. As the vehicle slowed, she heard the voice of her captor. "Not one sound, Mrs. Simon, or you'll never see your daughter or husband again." Now she was really scared: Dear God, not now, not at Christmas!  
  
It had all started so well.... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Robin stood at the airport gate, shivering in the late afternoon sun. Mom told me I would need a warm coat, but no, I had to be smarty pants and leave it at home, she scolded herself. Seeing the red and gold plane land, she forgot the freezing temperatures and smiled, a few minutes and Ian would warm her up.  
  
Watching from a nearby gate, Rick grinned at his little girl, then found himself worrying at her obvious discomfort in the December cold. Deciding not to intrude on her reunion with her boyfriend, he focused on watching for Steve Austin's plane. This Christmas was going to mean one full house, as Steve and Jaime and their daughter Crystal were flying in. Oscar and Rudy were going to host them, but A.J. and Linda and Ricky were going to spend Christmas night, as well as Mom and Downtown and Temple Brown.  
  
Sighting the blue and white Cessna, he watched as the Colonel made a perfect three-point landing. Suddenly he heard "Pop!", then turned to see Robin coming over to him. "Honey! I forgot you were meeting Ian today!", he told her, giving her a hug. "You're funny, you just were giving me some space, weren't you, Pop!", she teased. Shaking his head, he took his jacket off and put it around his daughter. "Robin, you're going to get sick in this cold, where's Ian?", he asked, not seeing him.  
  
"Don't know, Pop, I saw the plane land, let me go check the gate.", she answered, trying not to get nervous. Walking inside, the two Simons gazed up at the arrival board, then heard a page for "Robin Simon." Going to a courtesy phone, Robin picked up her page and found it was Ian. "Hey, Ian, where are you?" "I'm in Las Vegas, Robin, one of the guys got hurt and I'm going to be the Black Knight tonight through Thursday. Isn't that great! I mean, not for John, but this is my chance to show them I can do it!" Disappointed, she tried to sound upbeat. "That's great, honey, I hope you do well! What time do you get done Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Not until noon, so listen, why don't you meet me at my Grandfather's in Flagstaff. He's been wanting to meet you and since I spent Thanksgiving with your folks, I think it's my turn to share my family with you!" he added.  
  
Her first reaction was shock; he thought it was trade off time; I gave up Thanksgiving with my people, time for you to do the same! "Ian, I invited you to for the holiday so we could spend time together, not to show you off or something! My mom invited you for Christmas because she likes you, if you didn't want to come you should have said so!", she replied, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Honey, that's not what I meant. I love your family; it's just that I didn't realize how much I missed mine at Thanksgiving. Please don't be angry, I want to be with you, it's just that this is my big chance and I can't do Christmas Eve with your family then drive to Flagstaff on Christmas Day! Can't you miss one Christmas with them to be with me?", he said in a pleading voice.  
  
Robin took a deep breath, ready to tell him no, then saw the concerned look on her father's face. Covering the receiver, she beckoned him over. "Pop, Ian has to take the place of someone who's injured; instead of coming here for Christmas, he wants me to drive to Flagstaff and spend it with his family."  
  
Rick felt a sinking feeling, not having his daughter for Christmas was something he wasn't prepared for yet. It wasn't going to be the same, yet she was growing up. Aware she was waiting for him to say something, he tried to smile. "Robin, do you want to spend the holiday with Ian and his family?"  
  
She saw the look in his eyes, then made up her mind. "Ian, don't make me choose between being with my family and being with you this Christmas, it's just not fair. I don't want to miss seeing everyone, and with Robbie working both nights, I won't do that to my folks. I hope you have a good show and I 'll talk to you later, bye."  
  
Hanging up the phone, she looked up at her father, "Pop, I guess it's one less for Christmas." She felt tears sting her eyes, then he pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Why did he do that, Pop, I don't want to have to give up my family to be with him!", she wept. Rick felt like crying himself, he ached for his little girl, curiously, he felt bad for Ian. Must be hard to see the closeness they all had, as compared to just his Grandfather and cousins.  
  
"Honey, I don't think he meant to hurt you, but he made his choice and you made yours. Now maybe you two can think things through and come up with a better idea for sharing time together for the next time.", he comforted her.  
  
She looked up at him, "I don't know if I want a next time, I don't like playing games and this my turn/your turn." He sighed, "Robin, the fact that you feel this bad means there might be a next time, just give it some space for right now, ok?"  
  
She sniffed, sounding just like her mother. "Ok, Pop, but first, shouldn't we find Uncle Steve and everybody?"  
  
"Did I hear my name in vain?", came the Colonel's voice, and both Simons turned around to see Steve and Jaime and their daughter, looking worried, with Cecilia Simon behind them.  
  
Clearing his throat, Rick put an arm around Robin's shoulder as he said, "Well, Mister, that was a pretty landing, I must say. We were just about to come looking for you guys!" Accepting the change of subject, the Austins and Simons took turns hugging and being hugged, then headed for the parking lot for the trip to the ranch. Cecilia volunteered to ride with Robin, since obviously she had no one to take home.  
  
Arriving at the ranch, everyone was surprised to see the house already festooned for the holiday, with reindeer signs and decorated cactuses and red and green chasing lights everywhere. Jaime laughed, "this looks like Laurie's handiwork; nobody does Christmas like her!"  
  
Unloading Cecilia's bags, Robin looked at the bright display and brightened, no way was she going to give this up, not yet at any rate! Her grandmother noticed her smiling and taking her arm, squeezed it and said, "time enough to be grown up, honey!"  
  
Just then Laurie came out onto the porch, not seeing Ian, she glanced at Rick as he came toward the house. He gave her a "don't ask" look, then setting their friends suitcases down, gave his wife a hug and kiss. "OSI House Party reporting in!" he teased, as she kissed him back. "About time, Oscar and Rudy are threatening to go ice fishing, you guys have to talk to them. I am not going to thaw out a pair of Popsicles just because they want to troll for trout in 40 degree weather." As everyone broke up at the mental picture, right on cue Oscar and Rudy came from the back of the storage shed, starting another round of welcomes.  
  
Taking Robin aside after all their friends were settled, Laurie quietly asked, "Darling, did Ian miss his flight?" Her daughter shook her head, "No, Mom, he's taking another performers' place this next week; he wanted me to go to Flagstaff and spend Christmas with his family. I know it's a big chance for him to prove himself to the show, but he tried to play games with me and I don't like that!"  
  
Laurie saw how much Robin hurt over Ian 's thoughtless words, gathering her daughter in her arms, she whispered, "I'm sorry, honey." "It's ok, Mom, Pop let me choose, and I appreciate him giving me space to decide. I've got some hard thinking to do about where Ian and I are headed.", Robin admitted. Laurie thought back to her grandmother's words, spoken on Thanksgiving Day. Now was not the time to tell her little girl it was going to be all right.  
  
After dinner, both Rick and Laurie noticed how quiet their daughter was. Other then her seeming enjoyment of Crystal's company in tending the horses and chickens, all the sparkle and anticipation for Christmas was gone from Robin's eyes.  
  
Robbie noticed it too, coming in for a late snack after his shift ended. "Pop, what happened with Ian, I thought he was coming to spend the holiday?", he asked, watching Robin vanish into her room after greeting him.  
  
Rick cleared his throat, "Ian got a chance to take over another performers' role until Christmas Eve, he decided he wanted her to come to Flagstaff and spend Christmas with his family instead. Unfortunately he didn't exactly choose the right way to tell Robin, and she told him no."  
  
His son shook his head, "Bright, real bright. I know he's a nice guy and all, but foot in mouth is his specialty. I'm sorry for her, Pop, do you want me to talk to her?"  
  
"No, not right now, son. Your mom spent some time with her when we got in, I have a feeling she wants to work things out for herself first.", he cautioned.  
  
After Rudy and Oscar took their guests home, Cecilia declared an early bed time for herself and left Laurie and Robin to finish decorating the Christmas tree. Hanging the last of the tinsel, Laurie looked at her daughter's set expression, maybe she should tell her what Grandmother had said at the last holiday gathering.  
  
Her mind was made up when Robin looked over at her and asked, "Grandmother Casey showed up at Thanksgiving, didn't she?" Her mother nodded, "Yes, honey, right before the Chief gave the toast. I didn't know you saw her."  
  
"I just got a glimpse, I heard Uncle A.J. react, you know he's very watchful when any of us are outside. He saw Pop go looking for you, then he said, "guess who's here." The girl paused, then added wistfully, "I wish she would talk to me, I know she looks after all of us but she mentioned Robbie last time she came."  
  
"Robin, come here, honey," Laurie motioned her daughter over to the sofa, then took her hand. "I didn't know if I should tell you, especially after what happened with Ian today, but your Grandmother does watch over you. She must have picked up on something we've missed, because after telling me that your uncle and father would be safe, she told me you wouldn't be lonely." Robin looked up at her. "You're kidding, Casey said that?"  
  
Her mother nodded. "Yes, darling, she must care about you very much. I'm sorry that you've been lonesome. God knows I, well, I just want you to know that  
  
if you change your mind and decide to go see Ian for Christmas, I'd understand, and I'm sure your father would too." Suddenly the idea of no Robin at Christmas seemed too much, so not to give her expression away she went to hug her.  
  
Abruptly Robin turned away, "No, Mom, I don't want to see him right now. I know you mean well, but I think I need to think this through."  
  
Startled, Laurie looked at her. "Of course, honey, you're old enough to make up your mind. Please forgive me if I'm being an interfering mother."  
  
Her daughter realized she had given her mother the wrong idea. "No, mom, no, I didn't mean to push you away. " Putting her arms around her, Robin said, "I'm glad you care, and you don't fool me about understanding if I wasn't here for Christmas!"  
  
Laurie smiled at her, "No? You are growing up, honey, and I'm proud of you for the decisions you've made. Just don't ever be too grownup to come to your father or me if you feel isolated or, well, if you just want to talk."  
  
Just then they heard the kitchen door close, then Rick's voice, "If you ladies are done fussing over that tree, how about a nightcap?"  
  
Giggling, Laurie stood up and pulled Robin into the kitchen, "Coming my lord and master!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"You told her what?" Rick stared at Laurie as she stood by the kitchen table. "I told Robin what Grandmother said, because she was saying she wished she could talk to her just once. I wanted to let her know she wasn't alone, Rick, that Casey cared about her just as much as Robbie or any of us. She was surprised, yes, that Grandmother picked up on her feelings." Laurie said, then added," she wants to get through this herself. I just reminded her we  
  
were here in case she wanted to talk, that she wasn't isolated."  
  
"Laurie, you should have talked about this with me first, I mean, your grandmother can't have meant for Robin to know what's going to happen." Rick said, irritated. Surprised at her husband's reaction, Laurie tried to explain, "Darling, I know we always work together when the kids have problems, but this time I thought..." "Wait a minute, did you also tell her what I said about maybe keeping her too isolated? That was just between us, Laurie, I can't believe you would do that!", he interrupted angrily.  
  
"No, Rick, I didn't, I just told her", she paused, seeing he wasn't listening but grabbing his thermos and starting toward the front door.  
  
"Rick, please listen to me, please," Laurie pleaded, then catching up with his long stride reached out and took his free hand. He stopped to look her in the eye as she told him, "I didn't repeat what you said, Rick, please believe me. I only said that if she needed to talk, not to be too grownup to come to us. I've never lied to you, darling, I'll never will." she told him, upset he would even think she wouldn't be truthful.  
  
Her husband gazed at her, then took a deep breath. "All right, Laurie, I believe you. I'm not happy though, we need to talk about this. I've got to go to the office now, I'll call you later." Laurie put her arms around him, saying, "I'm sorry you're upset, please be careful driving, Rick." Feeling his exasperation disappear, he hugged her, "Ok, darlin', I'll talk to you later." Releasing her, he grabbed his hat and went out the door. Going to the truck, he climbed in and turned the motor over. Pulling out, he glanced back and saw her in the doorway, saying, "I love you."  
  
His heart melted. What the heck, he thought, stopping the vehicle and getting back out. Walking back to his wife, he picked her up and kissed her. "I love you too, my sweetheart. I'll never leave you angry." he whispered. "You break my heart, my darling, I'm sorry, I promise never, ever to leave you out of the loop again," she replied, tears in her eyes.  
  
Moved, Rick hugged her then went to his truck and took off, as Laurie waved until his truck disappeared around the bend.  
  
Getting to the office a few minutes late, Rick found A.J. at his desk, frowning at some paperwork and eating a breakfast sandwich.  
  
"Morning, A.J., sorry I'm late." he apologized, setting his thermos down and taking off his hat. His brother looked up, a worried expression on his face that changed to a grin. "It's ok, Rick, I know why, at least!"  
  
Puzzled, Rick glanced back at him, then caught a glimpse of himself with lipstick all over his face in the mirror A.J. held up.  
  
"Ah, yeah, Laurie and I had a little disagreement, but we, uh made up.", he turned red then drained the remainder of his coffee.  
  
A.J. shook his head, "A disagreement, yeah right, you two have had 2 arguments in the 11 years you've been together, what happened?"  
  
Knowing that A.J. already knew what Grandmother Casey had said at Thanksgiving, Rick told his brother about his words with Laurie that morning. As he got to the part where he thought Laurie had repeated his words to Robin, he realized how stupid he sounded. A.J. waited until he finished, then laid into him. "Of all the dumb things to accuse Laurie of, Rick, you know she'd never pull anything like that. I know she should have spoken to you first, but I think you overreacted. It's a good thing you kissed and made up, otherwise I'd send you home!"  
  
Rick heaved a sigh, "I almost didn't, little brother, but I once swore I'd never leave any of you on an angry word. When I saw her in the doorway, I couldn't help myself; she was saying, "I love you". A.J. smiled, "At least you had the sense to go back! Now here," he handed Rick a Kleenex. "Before any of our clients get here, they might get the wrong idea about our "professional service." Laughing, his older brother wiped the telltale prints off his face. As they settled back to work, A.J. filled him in on their clients for the day, then pulling out a flagged file, warned Rick, "this one is a bad one, I'm afraid we may have a problem with this."  
  
"What is it?" Rick took it from him, then made a face. "Oh great, Mrs. Reynolds. What's she after this time?" "The usual, wants access to all her ex-husband's financials, told her she couldn't without his permission. She made a veiled threat that we'd regret "being uncooperative". ", he added.  
  
Rick glanced at his brother, "Is that why you looked so worried when I walked in? A.J., it's ok, she's probably just blowing off steam." The younger Simon exhaled, "I know, Rick, but I still feel something bad about this, would you mind if I had Captain Ron check her out?"  
  
"No problem, I'll call him myself," he offered. Noticing the worry frown lift from A.J.'s forehead, he vowed to call that woman himself, anything to keep his little brother from being afraid for his family.  
  
After a steady stream of clients, the brothers were glad to see noon time come. As they were discussing what to order in, the smell of hot sandwiches came up the stairs. "Anyone for lunch?" a familiar voice sounded at the door.  
  
"There's my favorite Christmas elf, you didn't have to do that!" A.J. teased, as Laurie came in holding a bag of sandwiches. "I know, that's why I did it, Santa was busy so I decided to help him out!" she returned, kissing her brother-in-law and handing him a roast beef.  
  
Rick stood up and embraced his wife, kissing her until she was breathless. "I surrender, darling, here's your lunch," she gasped, handing him the bag. Sitting down, Rick pulled her into his lap, telling her, "My Christmas sweetheart, you give the nicest surprises. What brought you to town?"  
  
"Robin did, my love, she got a call from Ian. I don't know what he said, but she's very excited. I wouldn't be surprised if he joins us for Christmas Eve. Robin had to go to the dean's office for something, but he's picking her up in a few minutes for lunch, then he'll drop her back here so he can head back to Las Vegas for tonight's show." she beamed.  
  
A weight lifted from Rick; maybe, just maybe everything would be all right. "Darlin', I'm happy for her, are you going to stay and eat with us?"  
  
She shook her head, "I want to, Rick, but I'm picking Jaime and Crystal up, We're going to have lunch together while the guys go rabbit hunting. I'll take a kiss for the road, though!"  
  
A.J. pretended to be embarrassed as Rick and Laurie exchanged a long passionate embrace and series of kisses. Finally she stood up, then smiling at her husband, took a hankie and wiped her imprint off his face.  
  
"There, all ready for business, darling!" She put the lipstick stained cloth in his pocket, then picked up her purse and hugged A.J. as Rick told her "Call me when you get home, sweetheart. I'll let you know what Robin has to say when she gets here."  
  
"Ok, see you later guys!", she blew a kiss at each and then clattered down the stairs. Just then the phone rang, and as A.J. answered "Simon and Simon Investigations", Rick went to the window and watched for Laurie to exit the building. Suddenly he heard A.J. yell, "Ian, Ian, calm down, did you call the police?" Whirling around, he saw A.J. look up at him and mouth "Robin, someone grabbed her." Panicked, Rick turned to see where Laurie was, only to see her being dragged into a mini-van. "No! A.J. , call 911, someone's got Laurie!" He bolted out the door and down the stairs, yelling at the Security Guard to follow him. As they approached the door, both men saw the vehicle roar out of the parking lot. As Rick got outside, he saw the van had vanished, then he felt a cold fear from his wife. "Mr. Simon, who took your wife; do you know?" the old guard asked him. Suddenly the words of their client's ex-wife took on a horrifying meaning. "You'll regret being uncooperative." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Running back upstairs, Rick found his brother speaking to Captain Ron on one line while gesturing for Rick to pick up the other. Shaking with anger and fear, he found himself talking to Ian Whitecloud. "Mr. Simon, I'm sorry, I tried to chase them, but they turned into a parking lot and I got hit by an old lady who didn't see me. By the time we got untangled, the van was gone." "Are you ok?" Rick managed, "Yeah, but my car had to be towed. The police gave me a lift to the station. Mr. Simon, one minute she was waving at me and then this blue van came out of nowhere and then she was gone." "Wait a minute, Ian, did you say blue van? Was it a blue mini-van?" Rick felt a sense of terror as the boy replied, "Yes, it was one of those family types, at first I thought Robin had walked away from the parking spot, then I heard her scream my name. Who could have done this?" Rick saw A.J. hang up the extension as he tried to answer Ian, "I have an idea, son, but you stay right there, my brother and I will be at the station in a minute."  
  
Putting the receiver down, he looked at A.J., "Pull that file on Mrs. Reynolds again, A.J., she's our number one suspect right now. Didn't she drive a mini-van the last time she was here?"  
  
His brother shrugged his shoulders while grabbing the file and his jacket in one motion. "I don't remember, but now that you mention it...." He leafed through the papers then looked at the list of community property. "Bingo!", he held up the paper, under cars/vehicles it listed a late-model blue mini-van.  
  
Just then the phone rang again, and snatching it up, Rick found Steve Austin on the other line. "Laurie's been kidnapped, Rick, and they told her if she fought back they'd kill Robin!" The older Simon filled him in on his daughter's abduction, then Steve said, "Laurie says she loves you, Rick, when they bring her to Robin she'll try to find out where they are." He closed his eyes, near to tears, and tried to tell her he loved her too. His friend paused, then added, "she heard you, Rick, she says to hurry up and find them." "Steve, we will, A.J. and I are on our way to police headquarters, we'll keep in touch. I'll take our transmitter with us, set to 115.75. Tell Laurie to make sure her watch is set to send." Grabbing his own jacket, he found his wife's lipstick-stained hankerchief in his pocket, afraid to even look at it for fear of breaking down, he put it carefully away.  
  
Once again rushing down the stairs, the brothers raced to Rick's truck and drove to PPD headquarters, finding their friend Captain Ron waiting at the curb. Hurriedly greeting the policeman, Rick handed him the property sheet and told him of the threat from their client's ex-wife. "I'll run an APB immediately on this, let's get the last known address from DMV.", the Captain replied. Turning to the older Simon, he paused and then said, "Rick, maybe you should go back to the office and wait by the phone just in case the kidnapper, whoever it is, calls. Immediately radio us if there's any contact, ok?" "No, Captain, I've got my transmitter watch on, I think I've got a better chance of finding them if I can follow the signal and any clues we may overhear." A.J. spoke up, "I'll wait at the office, Captain Ron, and I can pretend to be Rick if they call. Just keep in touch by phone." The policeman stared at both men, then reluctantly agreed, just as Rick heard voices over his transmitter.  
  
"There's no one in sight, bring her in.", Laurie heard a high-pitched voice just as the van stopped moving. Immediately she felt herself being lifted up, then carried out of icy cold air into a warm, clean smelling building. Being walked through a seemingly endless hall, the person holding her stopped at the sound of a door being unlocked, then realized she was being lowered on to a soft surface. The arms released her, and she heard the noise of a muffled cry. "Robin?" she tried to respond, but only the same noise sounded in her ears. "Easy, Mrs. Simon, I'll remove the gag and blindfold only if you promise not to call out or scream," the same feminine voice she heard earlier said. She nodded, then the woman added, "I'll do the same for your daughter. If you don't give us any trouble, you'll be home in time for breakfast."  
  
A pair of hands pulled her upright against a pillow, then untied the gag from her mouth. Warning her to close her eyes until told otherwise, she sensed the blindfold being removed. Gasping for air, she heard Robin make the same sound, then their captor's voice, softer now. "You may open your eyes, remember, no trouble."  
  
Hearing a door closed and locked, Laurie opened her eyes, then blinked in the darkened room. "Mama?" she turned and saw her daughter, tied up on a bed across from her. "Robin, baby," she called softly, trying to slide over to her.  
  
Managing to hop across the gap to the disheveled girl, she got next to her and Robin leaned against her, crying. "Shh, it's ok, baby, I'm here." she whispered. "Your father's on his way, he'll find us." Robin nodded, calming down. "Mom, I'm ok. I was afraid when they told me if I made any noise, they'd kill you."  
  
"It's all right, you listen and let me know if you hear them coming, honey. Let me see if I can get my transmitter close to either of us." Laurie tried to raise up her wrists, then whispered, "Rick, can you hear me?" "Laurie, sweetheart, I can barely hear you," she heard faintly, so she tried to turn the volume up. "Rick?" "Ok, Darlin', it's all right, we're almost there." he replied. "We have a signal coming from a housing tract up in the hills, can you tell where you are?" "No, Rick, the room's dark, but we're in a new house, at least it smells like new paint. Let me see if I can peek through a window." Cautioning her daughter to listen for any noises, Laurie made her way to the window, then lifting the corner of the shade, saw a fenceless back yard facing a vacant hillside. Closing her eyes, she pictured the view to Steve, then heard Rick say, "Laurie, can you tell me if you see any cars or...."  
  
"Mom, someone's coming!", Robin said. Laurie quickly hopped back to the bed she had been placed on, then pretended she had been trying to comfort her daughter. "Honey, it's ok." Looking at the doorknob turning, she expected to see the door open, but instead that strange high-pitched voice commanded them to close their eyes. Shutting her eyes, Laurie heard someone enter, and then the woman's voice told her she could open them again.  
  
When she did, a woman with a wig and glasses stood in front of her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Simon that I can't make you more comfortable. If your husband cooperates, you and your daughter will be just fine." "Please, why are you doing this, my husband's done nothing wrong.", Laurie sniffed. The woman shook her head, "He has something I want, and if he doesn't give it to me, he'll never see either of you again. Now, I'm going to call him, and I want both of you to assure him you're just fine. You'll tell him to give us what we want, then you say goodbye and I'll tell him the rest. Understand?"  
  
Laurie nodded, then their captor produced a phone and hitting a button, called the Simon's office. She heard Steve tell her that A.J. was going to answer as Rick, so she was prepared. The woman spoke a few words to "Rick", then put the receiver next to her ear.  
  
"Hello, Rick?", she said. "Laurie, honey, are you all right?", A.J. answered. Tears welled up in her eyes at his familiar voice as she replied, "I'm fine, Rick, just scared. Please, honey, give them whatever they want, you know I want to be home with the two of you." "I'll have you home as soon as I can, honey, is Robin all right?", A.J. asked. Before she could reply, the woman took the phone over to her daughter, and seeing the woman's back turned to her, Laurie mouthed, "Pretend it's your father!" Imperceptibly Robin nodded, then said, "Papa, it's me, Robin".  
  
Laurie struggled not to cry as she saw her daughter well up listening to her uncle. After a minute of reassuring him they were unharmed, the woman took the phone away and ordered the files of all their divorce clients of the last year to be boxed up and readied to be left at a specific place. "We'll contact you in two hours with further instructions, have them ready or you'll never see your wife and daughter again."  
  
Hanging up, the woman turned to them as Laurie asked, "Can I please go to the bathroom?" Nodding yes, the kidnapper untied her ankles, then untying the ropes on her wrists, retied them in front. Helping her up, the woman led her to a door next to the closet, then opened it to reveal a toilet and sink, Laurie thanked her, then went in, only to have the woman inform her the door was to remain open. When she was finished, the woman led her out, then allowed Robin to do the same thing. Once she was placed back on the bed, the captor retied her ankles and again told both women to close their eyes until told.  
  
Once the door closed, Laurie raised her wrists to her mouth. "Darling, did you and A.J. understand what I said?" Rick's voice came in clearly, "Yes, sweetheart, we're two blocks away. As soon as Steve 's in position, we're coming to get you. Oscar and I'll try to come in the window while Steve and Captain Ron break in the front. Laurie, can you see if the window's unlocked?' "Yes, Rick." She responded, then leaning forward, managed to untie her ankles, then untied her daughter. After Robin untied her wrists, Laurie made it to the window, then lifting up the shade, tested the latch and found it open. Just then Robin called softly to her, "Mom, I think I hear them, they're talking about seeing the police, they're going to move us somewhere else!"  
  
"Rick, Robin just overheard our kidnappers, they spotted the police and they're going to take us away. We're getting out of here through the window, can you cover us?" she whispered as she pushed the window open and then beckoned her daughter over.  
  
"Yes, Laurie, but hurry, I want you out of there before we take them down," he answered. Grabbing a chair from against the wall, she shoved it under the knob, then returned to Robin and helped her climb out the window and drop down to the ground. Just as she did so, there was a pounding and yelling at the door, "Open it or I'll shoot!" Frantic, she turned and told Robin, "Run! I'll be right behind you!"  
  
Abruptly the door burst open, and the woman came running in, only to be greeted by Laurie knocking a gun from her hand. Punching her captor in the face, she sent her reeling to the floor, then tried to make a break for the window.  
  
"No you don't, lady," came the yell, then Laurie felt a hand grab her ankle and pitch her forward onto the carpet. Rolling over, she saw the woman standing over her, and kicked upwards, driving the kidnapper back. Screaming "Rick!", she was thrust down and landed on her wrist, causing her to cry out in pain. Suddenly the woman pulled one of the bedspreads down on top of her, muffling her screams, then told her, "You've just signed your death sentence, Mrs. Simon!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Crying out in fear, Laurie heard a gunshot, then her husband's voice calling her name. Sending the message to him that she was imprisoned under the cover, she felt the blanket thrown off her, then dazed, saw Rick's face as he lifted her up. "Sweetheart, are you all right?" She nodded, then reached for him with her good hand, "Rick, darling, don't let go, oh, don't let go!" she gasped, as he kissed her, then asked, "Does anything hurt, darlin'?" "My wrist, she threw me down and I landed on it. She tried to smother me, Rick, I was afraid you wouldn't hear me!" As Rick helped her sit up, she added, "darling, is Robin ok?" He nodded, "She's safe down the hill with Oscar, we were afraid to park any closer."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, Rick gently picked Laurie up and held her against him. "My brave girl, I heard you, I was terrified when you screamed. Thank God you're safe." As he carried her out of the room, Steve came in and seeing her, breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed her cheek. "Steve, did you get them both?" He nodded, "Yes, honey, and one of them was a surprise for us. They'll never hurt you or Robin again."  
  
As they made their way out of the house, Laurie saw Captain Ron restraining both the woman she had fought, and to her shock, a man in women's clothing, sporting a shoulder wound. Looking up at her husband, she said, "Rick, is that Reynolds?"  
  
He nodded angrily, "That bastard would have gotten away with it if he hadn't decided to make a run for it when you fought his wife. He had a car running in the garage with a hose attached, they were going to leave you and Robin to die of carbon monoxide poisoning!"  
  
"Darling, if you hadn't come....", she put her head against his shoulder. As they came out into the early evening air, she shivered, then felt Steve drape a blanket over her. Nodding her thanks, she snuggled closer to Rick as they reached the bottom of the hill. Just then Captain Ron joined them, and carefully helped place her into the police cruiser, where Oscar was comforting Robin. Both of them looked up as she and Rick got in, and Laurie saw a bandage on Oscar's forehead. "Mama!", her daughter cried, then buried her face in Laurie's shoulder. "Thank God you're all right, darling, you were so brave, it's ok now.", she soothed her. Glancing at her uncle, she fought tears as she saw the relief in his eyes. "How did you get hurt, Oscar, they didn't ..."she stopped, horrified, as Robin told her, "I was running toward Pop and Uncle Oscar and one of the kidnappers started shooting. Mama, Uncle Oscar pulled me out of the way and he was grazed!" "Oh, no! ", Laurie clung even tighter to her girl with her good arm.  
  
Oscar leaned over and kissed Laurie on the forehead, "I'm all right, honey, it's just a scratch. Rick took the shooter out before he could fire again. Rudy already patched me up, I want him to take a look at your arm.", he added, seeing her rapidly swelling wrist. Just then Rudy and Captain Ron both got in the back seat of the cruiser, and as Steve rode shotgun with the driver, they started the drive to Phoenix hospital.  
  
On the way, Rudy bandaged Laurie's wrist and rigged a sling, as the Captain took both women's statements, starting with Robin's abduction at the college.  
  
"When that woman drove up, I thought she was picking up someone from the bus stop. I saw Ian waiting to pull in, then something was thrown over my head and I was dragged inside the van. I tried to stop them, but that woman said she'd kill Mom if I resisted." Robin said, leaning against her mother.  
  
"You did fine, Robin, these people had weeks to plan this, you only had seconds to react.", Captain Ron told her. Laurie stroked her daughters' hair as she gave her information to their friend. When she got to the part of fighting for her life against Mrs. Reynolds, she had to stop and collect herself; afraid she'd break down in tears.  
  
"You're safe, darlin', I'm right here.", Rick whispered in her ear, giving her strength. Taking a deep breath, Laurie finished her statement, then saw anger in the Captain's eyes. "I don't know where you Simons' get your courage, but the strongest man in my department couldn't have survived what you ladies went through.", he said, finally. Rick kissed his wife's cheek as she snuggled against him, then told the policeman, "I do, it's sheer stubbornness, nobody messes with a Simon and gets away with it!" Laurie smiled for the first time since their ordeal began, then laughed as Oscar mussed her hair and added, "like mother, like daughter!"  
  
Arriving at the hospital emergency room, Rudy greeted their friend Dr. Peters, who had reported in after hearing about the Simons' ordeal. Checking on both Robin and Oscar first, he cleared them to go home, then went to see Laurie.  
  
A.J. was in with her and Rick; he had been anxiously waiting by the phone after speaking with the kidnappers. Only after Robin and Laurie had been rescued had he left his post, now he was trying to make them laugh by relating little Ricky's latest milestones. Looking up as Dr. Peters entered, Laurie asked, "Robin and Oscar are all right, aren't they, Doc?"  
  
He saw how anxious she was, and putting a hand on her good arm, told her, "Yes, they're fine. Robin only has a couple of scratches and bruises, and your uncle just suffered a graze wound, after a good nights sleep they'll both be fine. Now, let me look at that wrist of yours."  
  
After unwrapping Rudy's handiwork, he winced at the swelling of her wrist and lower arm. "Laurie, it looks like you have a broken wrist; I'm going to have to x-ray it and make sure it's not going to need surgery. " Seeing her fingers already swollen, he told Rick, "I'm going to have to cut her rings off, there's no way they'll come off otherwise."  
  
"No!", she burst out, to all three mens' surprise. Gazing up at them, Laurie tearfully said, "you're not going to cut my ring off, not again!" "Laurie, sweetheart," Rick began, as she started to cry. "Don't cut my r. r ings off, please, darling," she wept uncontrollably into his chest. Looking up at the doctor's upset expression, Rick took a deep breath, then comforting his wife, told her, "Laurie, my angel, it's all right. Dr. Peters doesn't want to cut your rings off, why don't we try putting your hand in ice, If that doesn't work we'll have to cut your ring off to save your finger, all right?"  
  
Laurie stopped crying and nodded her head against him. A muffled "sorry" came from her and Rick felt like breaking down himself. He glanced up at the doctor and saw how moved he was. "All right, Laurie, let's try icing your hand. I'll be right back.", he replied, beating a hasty retreat. A.J. audibly sniffed as Rick told her "Sweetheart, you've got nothing to be sorry about. You've been hurt and scared; I'm here and nothing's going to happen to you."  
  
After the doctor submerged her injured hand and arm in an ice bath, Rick was able to work Laurie's wedding and engagement rings off her ring finger. Placing them on his little finger as he had once before, he kissed her and promised, "As soon as Doc says it's all right, I'll place them on your hand again, darlin'." She smiled up at Rick, "Thank you, my love, I know you will. I didn't mean to upset you guys." Doctor Peters told her, "It's ok, you had every right to cry. What I want to know is how Rick ended up so smart, it's beyond me, Laurie. I should have thought of ice." "He was smart enough to marry me, Doc.", she teased, bringing a grin to her husband's face. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Merry Christmas, darling", Rick heard, then opening his eyes, saw Laurie's face looking down. Blinking away the sleep, he grinned at her red silk "Santa" outfit and the steaming cup of coffee she was setting down next to him. Gathering her in his arms, he was careful with her injured wrist as he whispered "Merry Christmas to you, my angel. You are the best gift Santa's ever left for me!" covering her face with kisses.  
  
Laying against him, Laurie caressed his face, "You give me Christmas everyday, Rick, and I'll never take you for granted." As she kissed him, Rick thought about the last couple of days and how lucky they were to have such good friends. Returning from the hospital, the Simons found dinner prepared by Jaime and Cecilia and Crystal. When Towne and Temple Brown had arrived, they insisted on helping with the last minute preparations and Temple kept Laurie occupied with a video recording of one of her books while her "presents" arrived. Despite his wife's protests, she was told to stay out of the barn as the guys were handling her chores. Rick smiled to himself, it was the only way to keep her gifts secret. Robbie had fed the animals and insisted on Ian bunking with him when he came over on Christmas Eve.  
  
Oh boy, that was a Christmas miracle in itself. The boy had arrived at the hospital from the police station and Robin had burst into tears and jumped in his arms. Finally separating themselves, Ian had come over to Laurie and Rick and apologized for insulting their hospitality. Laurie had embraced Ian, then asked if he would still come for Christmas. Shyly he had said yes, now he and Robin were planning to visit his family for New Year's. Robbie still wasn't that accepting of Whitecloud, but since his arrival before dinner their son seemed to at least get along with him.  
  
"Darling, can I give you your present now?" he realized Laurie was tickling his ear with a kiss. "Yes, sweetheart, but first there something we have to do." Sitting up, he put an arm around her then taking her injured hand put her wedding and engagement rings on her finger, saying, "I do." "I do, too!" she replied, beaming, then kissed Rick and hugged him tight. "Thank you, darling! You always keep your promises!"  
  
"Now we'll open mine then we'll go get yours," he laughed, busting with anticipation at her reaction to her gift. She handed him a small package, which he shook and shook as she giggled.  
  
Opening it to find two bundles, Rick undid the first one to reveal a new leather belt with a sterling silver buckle. It was engraved with a knight's helmet, and when he turned it over, he stared at the inscription. "Read it, Rick darling, please," she begged, putting her arms around him.  
  
He took her hand as he read the engraving: *To Rick, my knight in shining armor, the king of my heart, Merry Christmas, with love from your Lady Fair, Laurie.  
  
Turning in her arms, he kissed her and said "Thank you, my love, it's beautiful. I'll wear it always." Picking up the other bundle, he unwrapped it to find a leather leash with a silver tag. "Oh no, you didn't," he said, then turned to find Laurie closing the door and a gold streak jumping into his lap and licking him. "Laurie, who is this?" he tried to fight off the bundle of fur then gave up and told it to "sit!" Immediately the streak stopped in mid-flight and sat, tongue hanging out.  
  
"Rick, I asked you if you might like another dog, and you said sometime, so I thought this might be a good sometime!" she said. Sitting next to him, she picked up the dog's paw and said, "Rick, this is Mike, Mike, this is Rick. Shake hands!" The dog held up its paw, then broke form and licked its bemused owner again.  
  
Looking at the small retriever, Rick didn't know whether to say no or what; he had been without Marlowe and Rex for so many years, yet it would be nice to have a dog. Secretly, he wished he'd thought of it, he worried about Laurie being alone in the house sometimes, maybe he could convince her to keep the dog at home. "Darling, is it ok? ", he looked in Laurie's eyes, then made up his mind. "Yes, sweetheart, it is, thank you for my, well, for Mike. I'll have to find out if the building will allow a dog to be around, and I'll have to make sure he's housebroken."  
  
"He's supposed to be according to the breeder, but you're right, we need to make sure." she turned serious. Rick looked the pooch in the face, "Well Mike, I need to introduce you to your mom, Mike, shake hands with Laurie." He repeated the lifted paw, and then licked her face. "Oh, I love you too, Mike!" she giggled.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, as Laurie hurriedly pulled a robe on. "Come in!" she called, then Robin and Robbie came in as Mike started barking and jumping around. "Oh, Pop, how do you like him! Isn't he cute!" she laughed. Robbie grinned at his father, then hugged him, saying, "I hope it's ok, Mom did ask!" Rick shook his head, "Conspiracy, that's what it is, gang up on your father to get a dog." He relented at the puzzled faces; "Of course it's ok! Thanks to your mom, we have Mike!" Everyone laughed as Mike bounced around licking and getting petted.  
  
Looking over the dog's head, Robbie mouthed, "Ready" to his father.  
  
"All right, everyone clear out so we can get dressed, I need to give your mom her present." he ordered. Clipping the leash to Mike's collar, Robbie led the new member of the family out of the room. "Rick, I have to get dressed to get my present? You didn't have to get me anything that big!" she teased.  
  
Beaming at her, he untied the ribbon on her Santa outfit, then started kissing her, saying, "After I unwrap you, you'll see why you need to be dressed for Santa to give you your gift!"  
  
As he led her out of their bedroom, Laurie was surprised to see all their friends and family waiting to wish them a Merry Christmas. Hugging and kissing everyone, Rick worked his way to the back door, then asked his wife to close her eyes. "Rick, what did you get me?" she quavered, starting to get nervous.  
  
He signaled to Robbie, who went into their new barn, then emerged with two ponies. "Ok, sweetheart, open your eyes!" Laurie blinked, then breathed, "Rick! You got us ponies?"  
  
"Yes, darlin', I told you we'd start again with 2 or 20, I thought 2 would be a better idea." He grinned. She reached out to stroke the faces of both horses, then turned and put her arms around Rick as he said, "Merry Christmas, Laurie." "Thank you, darling, you make me so happy! What a wonderful gift!", she said, kissing him.  
  
"Well, for that kind of thank you I'd better give you the rest of your present!" he laughed, then turned her around to see Ian leading a bay horse over to her. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Simon!" he smiled. Laurie's mouth dropped open, then she held out her hand to the horse, who immediately put his face in it to be rubbed. "Brick, oh, you lovely horse", she said softly, then buried her face in his neck. Rick saw her shoulders shaking, and his heart melted. "Darlin', don't cry, I knew how much you loved Brick, you were so quiet when we sold him. I called the Round Table people and they said they'd sell him back to us, they liked him but didn't think he was a "show" horse."  
  
His wife turned, smiling through her tears, "This is the best Christmas present ever, darling, I can't tell you how much it means to me to have him back." She jumped into his arms, holding him tightly as he kissed her tears away and said, "Now you have, darlin'. Merry Christmas, sweetheart!"  
  
Just then Brick tossed his head and whinnied, bringing laughter among their family and friends. Robin wiped her own eyes as Ian put an arm around her and said, "Brick says Merry Christmas, too!"  
  
Amid the merriment, Rick gave Laurie a leg up and she sat gingerly on the bay, hoping he would remember being ridden by someone other then Ian.  
  
As Rick led her around the yard, she relaxed, remembering the feeling of riding. Bringing her back to the patio, he lifted her off the bay into his arms. Sliding down into his embrace, she kissed him, then whispered, "I love you, thank you, Rick." His eyes full of emotion, he kissed her back, then replied, "I love you, too, let's eat!"  
  
Setting her down, they joined hands and followed the party inside where Robin and Cecilia had filled the table with brunch. As the circle of family and friends held hands, Rick said grace, then turned to Laurie, "Sweetheart, you get the last word." As A.J. snickered, "About time!" she smiled at him, then squeezing Rick's hand, gazed into his eyes and said, simply "And the greatest of these is Love." As "Amen" sounded around them, Ian took Robin's hand and said quietly, "Amen." Watching the two kiss, Robbie's eyes filled with tears, then he saw the same in his father's eyes. As they moved to grab a plate, both son and father hugged each other, then Rick quietly said, "Growing up is hard to do, son, your little sister's finding that out!" Taking a deep breath, Robbie replied, looking at his sister's glowing face, "Yeah, but what a way to learn!" 


End file.
